


The elf week

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Foggy loves feeding Lucas' imagination. Sometimes that has unexpected results.





	The elf week

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk turn around. Warned. Ok, go!  
This is just fluff people.

"Mommy are you an elf?"

Her son asked as he looked up at her with big blue eyes. Karen laughed, slightly taken aback by the sudden question.

"No Luc, I'm not an elf. Why?"

"But you look like an elf!" he insisted, pointing at her.

She stopped preparing the food, and looked at her son, not knowing what to reply. Where had the idea come from, anyway? Another Foggy prank she suspected. Their bestfriend was taking full advantage of his Saturdays babysitting duties to introduce the three years old to new things. Just last week Lucas had demanded they write his name on all his toys before giving said toys a pet talk about leaving the house. The kid had a wild imagination and his godfather was more than eager to feed it.

It was endearing, but it had also lead them to many misadventures.

Matt was just glad whenever it wasn't another Disney songs week. He was really growing to hate those.

Speaking of the devil...

Matt approached them with a big mischievous smile, and picked up the boy from behind, making him giggle.

"Mommy is the prettiest, no Luc?" The boy nodded eagerly.

"Mommy is pwetty elf! I'm gonna marry mom!" Matt laughed out loud at that, obviously enjoying their son's declaration.

"You can't marry mom, Luc," Matt told him.

"No?" he asked with a big pout.

"No, mommy is already married to daddy," Karen continued, leaning in to steal a kiss from said husband.

Luc smiled brightly. "We can share!"

It was Karen's turn to laugh when Matt chocked at the words.

"No, Luc. You can't share wife."

"But sharing is caring! Bad daddy," he complained in tears.

Karen was laughing non-stop at that point. Especially at Matt's face, which was screaming for help.

"But I thought you wanted to be an adventurer with Franklin? Adventurers don't marry," she said playfully, knowing they wouldn't really get any logic through the three years old mind.

"No?" Lucas asked looking genuinely disappointed.

"No, so which do you want?" Matt asked, relieved by the help. Lucas put his index finger in his mouth and frowned, thinking really hard.

"I wanna be adventur with Mommy and Frankie!"

"Not with Daddy?" Matt asked, looking offended.

"No! You don't share!"

"Your son is being petty." Matt informed her, as Karen continued laughing. He dropped the boy with a pout of his own. "Fine. Then, I'll play copter with Danny and give her all your new toys."

Lucas' eyes opened wide, in clear panic. "No, daddy!" he screamed, following Matt who was leaving the kitchen in faked anger.

Karen laughed for a little while longer. She bit a smile as she watched Lucas try to catch Matt around the living room. She really had the two silliest boys.

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read it?! Okay you deserve a hug. Come here.


End file.
